Esper (Brave Exvius)
Espers are an important gameplay mechanic in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. In game's lore, Espers are supernatural beings born through different means and who live independently from other races. Different parties can earn the power of an Esper by proving themselves in battle, this being a rule that all Espers follow regardless of whether they like it or not. Due to living many more years than the average human and having witnessed first hand the war and conflict that humans bring with themselves, the overall opinion of Espers regarding is human is quite low, nonetheless they also understand that there are exceptions and most of the time the Espers will prefer to test whoever human seeks their power in order to measure their worthiness of character. Story Most if not all of the Espers seen are believed to have originated from Paladia. A significant number of them sided with Hess during the Paladian Civil War against Aldore the world's leading nation as Hess proclaimed independence. Hess was initially the weaker faction but through the help of the Espers, it was able to amass enough power to oppose Aldore and lead to several casualties. The strongest of all Espers, the Dragon King, Bahamut was himself crowned as one of Hess' Eight Sages serving as one of Hess' main lieutenants. As the conflict was leaving more deceased behind, the Sworn Eight of Paladia's leader, the man known as Veritas of the Dark developed a bold plan to seal the Sages in Crystal and in turn become the leveraging power in the world in order to secure Hess' independence and stop the bloodshed. The sealing succeeded but the Sworn Eight were cruelly betrayed when the leaders of Aldore fearing them, decided to transport the entire landmass of the battlefield to the world of Lapis, which in turn transported several Espers to that world as well. The relationship with humans for these Espers varied. Some secluded themselves, while others were more friendly. Sakura had requested the help of Titan in order to build the nation of Mysidia. Leviathan purified the waters of that would be known as the Olderion, which barred monsters from attacking so the citizens made him his patron God and worshipped him for centuries. As a result of the actions of the now called Sworn Six of Paladia, the Crystals holding the Sages would be destroyed, releasing them from captivity, but with physical or mental side effects due to being imprisoned by 700 years. Bahamut was freed when the Fire Crystal was destroyed and with memory loss he only had partial recognition of the events of the war or his fellow sages. Sensing Babel's heart inside the Invincible the Dragon King challenges the airship and blasts it with his Megaflare before retreating. His power, however, left Visions of him. Bahamut would not appear until much later when Rain would disappear following his clash Sol one of the Sages vent on madness destruction. With distortions in the space forming the Realm of the Dragon King, the party decides to investigate where they sense the Dragon King. Guided by a vision of Rain, the party makes his way to the Eternal Summit where Bahamut makes his lair. The party now led by Lasswell, requests his help in order to find Rain. Unfortunately for the party Bahamut does not recognize Fina a fellow Sage and ridicules them for being lowly and unworthy of his power. Lasswell and the party take on arms in order to prove the Dragon King wrong. After an ardous battle, Bahamut acknowledges the party's feelings in searching for his friend and deeming their cause just, he willingly joins them. Although most Espers are optional encounters, in actual canon they are all considered found and recruited by the main party. Gameplay Much like in many titles, players can make use of the Espers' powers, but in order to do so they have to find them and best them in combat. Siren is the only mandatory encounter while all others are hidden and must be unlocked through different means. Once an Esper is obtained, the player can "equip" an Esper to a unit of their party, doing so grants multiple benefits. For starters 1% of the Espers' stats is given to the asigned unit, which makes the overall unit stronger the higher the level of the Esper in question. Espers also have different elemental resistances (and weaknesses) which can be helpful to know for certain battles. Thirdly Espers have a skill grid where the player can level certain stats and acquire abilities, like offensive ones, or passive ones (most commonly type killers which boost damage against certain enemies). Lastly they can be summoned in combat by filling an Esper Gauge through orbs dropped by enemies. This is why Espers are so relevant. In order to level up Espers the player needs certain Magicite which are found in different colours and sizes. The player has to go to the Esper's menu, select and Esper and then "feed" them these Magicites in order to increase their level. Some Espers have preference for some colours boosting the EXP gained, others do not. These Magicites can be found in explorations or certain events, most commonly in Raid Events. Once an esper has reached its maximum level cap for its Rank, the player can revisit the dungeon where it is found and challenge them once more (with higher difficulty) in order to increase their Rank which yields a better skill grid, higher levels and stronger summon attack. Tips *Some Espers especialize in certain stats so making sure they are asigned to a character that can make the most of their power. For example Ifrit who is for Physical Attackers is an unwise choice for Magic Damage units. The only time when this should not be a concern is when a certain ability is required in some unit or trying to secure elemental resistances. *When Leveling Espers the player should focus on special abilities (Type Killers being the most important). Stats are relevant too but the player should be cautious. *As mentioned above, only 1% of the Espers' stats is given to a unit as boost, this means 1 point for each 100 the Esper has. As such when upgrading stats in the skill grid the player must always secure a multiple of 100, otherwise there will be a loss of points. *The player can reassign the abilities an Esper has learned, however it can cost Lapis later on, so the player is advised to research before leveling them. List of espers This following is a list of all espers found in the game. Espers marked with an asterisk (*) can only be obtained in the Japanese version. Gallery ;Artwork FFBE Summon Cast.jpg|Artwork featuring the silhouettes of the Season 1 espers AND the Season 2 espers. ;Espers FFBE Bahamut Artwork.png|Bahamut (1★). FFBE Carbuncle Artwork.png|Carbuncle (1★). FFBE Carbuncle Artwork 2.png|Carbuncle (2★). FFBE Carbuncle Artwork 3.png|Carbuncle (3★). FFBE Diabolos Artwork.png|Diabolos (1★). FFBE Diabolos Artwork 2.png|Diabolos (2★). FFBE Diabolos Artwork 3.png|Diabolos (3★). FFBE Fenrir Artwork.png|Fenrir (1★). FFBE Fenrir Artwork 2.png|Fenrir (2★). FFBE Golem Artwork.png|Golem (1★). FFBE Golem Artwork 2.png|Golem (2★). FFBE Golem Artwork 3.png|Golem (3★). FFBE Ifrit Artwork.png|Ifrit (1★). FFBE Ifrit Artwork 2.png|Ifrit (2★). FFBE Ifrit Artwork 3.png|Ifrit (3★). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork.png|Lakshmi (1★). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork 2.png|Lakshmi (2★). FFBE Lakshmi Artwork 3.png|Lakshmi (3★). FFBE Leviathan Artwork.png|Leviathan (1★). FFBE Leviathan Artwork 2.png|Leviathan (2★). FFBE Odin Artwork.png|Odin (1★). FFBE Odin Artwork 2.png|Odin (2★). FFBE Phoenix Artwork.png|Phoenix (1★). FFBE Phoenix Artwork 2.png|Phoenix (2★). FFBE Ramuh Artwork.png|Ramuh (1★). FFBE Ramuh Artwork 2.png|Ramuh (2★). FFBE Ramuh Artwork 3.png|Ramuh (3★). FFBE Shiva Artwork.png|Shiva (1★). FFBE Shiva Artwork 2.png|Shiva (2★). FFBE Shiva Artwork 3.png|Shiva (3★). FFBE Siren Artwork.png|Siren (1★). FFBE Siren Artwork 2.png|Siren (2★). FFBE Siren Artwork 3.png|Siren (3★). FFBE Tetra Sylphid Artwork.png|Tetra Sylphid (1★). FFBE Tetra Sylphid Artwork 2.png|Tetra Sylphid (2★). FFBE Tetra Sylphid Artwork 3.png|Tetra Sylphid (3★). FFBE Titan Artwork.png|Titan (1★). FFBE Titan Artwork 2.png|Titan (2★). FFBE Titan Artwork 3.png|Titan (3★). FFBE Carbuncle Portrait 2.png|Carbuncle's portrait (2★). FFBE Carbuncle Portrait 3.png|Carbuncle's portrait (3★). FFBE Diabolos Portrait 2.png|Diabolos's portrait (2★). FFBE Diabolos Portrait 3.png|Diabolos's portrait (3★). FFBE Fenrir Portrait 2.png|Fenrir's portrait (2★). FFBE Golem Portrait 2.png|Golem's portrait (2★). FFBE Golem Portrait 3.png|Golem's portrait (3★). FFBE Ifrit Portrait 2.png|Ifrit's portrait (2★). FFBE Ifrit Portrait 3.png|Ifrit's portrait (3★). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait 2.png|Lakshmi's portrait (2★). FFBE Lakshmi Portrait 3.png|Lakshmi's portrait (3★). FFBE Leviathan Portrait 2.png|Leviathan's portrait (2★). FFBE Odin Portrait 2.png|Odin's portrait (2★). FFBE Phoenix Portrait 2.png|Phoenix's portrait (2★). FFBE Ramuh Portrait 2.png|Ramuh's portrait (2★). FFBE Ramuh Portrait 3.png|Ramuh's portrait (3★). FFBE Shiva Portrait 2.png|Shiva's portrait (2★). FFBE Shiva Portrait 3.png|Shiva's portrait (3★). FFBE Siren Portrait 2.png|Siren's portrait (2★). FFBE Siren Portrait 3.png|Siren's portrait (3★). FFBE Tetra Sylphid Portrait 2.png|Tetra Sylphid's portrait (2★). FFBE Tetra Sylphid Portrait 3.png|Tetra Sylphid's portrait (3★). FFBE Titan Portrait 2.png|Titan's portrait (2★). FFBE Titan Portrait 3.png|Titan's portrait (3★). ;Abilities FFBE Call to Ruin.png|Call to Ruin. FFBE Divine Selection.png|Divine Selection. FFBE Tempest Ability.png|Tempest. ;Summon Abilities FFBE Alluring Embrace.png|Alluring Embrace (1★). FFBE Alluring Embrace 2.png|Alluring Embrace (2★). FFBE Alluring Embrace 3.png|Alluring Embrace (3★). FFBE Dark Messenger.png|Dark Messenger (1★). FFBE Dark Messenger 2.png|Dark Messenger (2★). FFBE Dark Messenger 3.png|Dark Messenger (3★). FFBE Diamond Dust.png|Diamond Dust (1★). FFBE Diamond Dust 2.png|Diamond Dust (2★). FFBE Diamond Dust 3.png|Diamond Dust (3★). FFBE Divine Judgment Summon.png|Divine Judgment (1★). FFBE Divine Judgment Summon 2.png|Divine Judgment (2★). FFBE Divine Judgment Summon 3.png|Divine Judgment (3★). FFBE Earthen Wall.png|Earthen Wall (1★). FFBE Earthen Wall 2.png|Earthen Wall (2★). FFBE Earthen Wall 3.png|Earthen Wall (3★). FFBE Flames of Rebirth.png|Flames of Rebirth (1★). FFBE Flames of Rebirth 2.png|Flames of Rebirth (2★). FFBE Flames of Rebirth 3.png|Flames of Rebirth (3★). FFBE Gaia's Wrath.png|Gaia's Wrath (1★). FFBE Gaia's Wrath 2.png|Gaia's Wrath (2★). FFBE Gaia's Wrath 3.png|Gaia's Wrath (3★). FFBE Gungnir SA.png|Gungnir. FFBE Heavenswind.png|Heavenswind (1★). FFBE Heavenswind 2.png|Heavenswind (2★). FFBE Heavenswind 3.png|Heavenswind (3★). FFBE Hellfire.png|Hellfire (1★). FFBE Hellfire 2.png|Hellfire (2★). FFBE Hellfire 3.png|Hellfire (3★). FFBE Howling Moon.png|Howling Moon (1★). FFBE Howling Moon 3.png|Howling Moon (3★). FFBE Infinite Cosmos.png|Infinite Cosmos (1★). FFBE Judgment Bolt.png|Judgment Bolt (1★). FFBE Judgment Bolt 2.png|Judgment Bolt (2★). FFBE Judgment Bolt 3.png|Judgment Bolt (3★). FFBE Lunatic Voice.png|Lunatic Voice (1★). FFBE Lunatic Voice 2.png|Lunatic Voice (2★). FFBE Lunatic Voice 3.png|Lunatic Voice (3★). FFBE Megaflare Summon.png|Megaflare (1★). FFBE Oblivion Summon.png|Oblivion (1★). FFBE Oblivion 2.png|Oblivion (2★). FFBE Oblivion 3.png|Oblivion (3★). FFBE Ruby Light.png|Ruby Light (1★). FFBE Ruby Light 2.png|Ruby Light (2★). FFBE Ruby Light 3.png|Ruby Light (3★). FFBE Shin Zantetsuken.png|Shin Zantetsuken. FFBE Supreme Dragon Torrent.png|Supreme Dragon Torrent (1★). FFBE Supreme Dragon Torrent 2.png|Supreme Dragon Torrent (2★). FFBE Tsunami Summon.png|Tsunami (1★). FFBE Tsunami Summon 2.png|Tsunami (2★). FFBE Tsunami Summon 3.png|Tsunami (3★). FFBE Zantetsuken SA.png|Zantetsuken. Category:Espers in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Summons